<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tracing by KpopOracle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044873">Tracing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle'>KpopOracle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woohyun Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>INFINITE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Marking, Other, Touching, Watching Someone Sleep, gender neutral reader, thirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOracle/pseuds/KpopOracle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You only have one night with Woohyun before he has to leave, and you want to remember him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nam Woohyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Woohyun Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tracing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was feeling melancholic and a little blocked, so I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a while since Woohyun had been home. Each day had been a crushing wait for you, waiting for him to return. You heard his voice on the phone, but it only made the longing stronger. Sometimes you wondered if he was ever coming back, and you were waiting forever for him.</p>
<p>He surprised you when you got home from work, standing there on your doorstep. His arms felt like heaven, warm and comforting. You never wanted to let go.</p>
<p>It had been so long, but you spent the evening relearning the pleasures of each other’s bodies. He still knew how to kiss to take your breath away.</p>
<p>The evening faded to night, and both of you lay there basking in the afterglow. Woohyun had drifted off into light slumber, and you lay there watching the slow rise and fall of his chest. It was only for today, and you didn’t want it to end. You sat up, telling yourself that you had to commit every curve and dip of his taut body to memory.</p>
<p>You tentatively reached out, gently tracing his eyebrow. You trailed down to his cheek, cupping it in your hand, your thumb brushing against his face soothingly. Your fingers ran along his nose, falling to his lips. You had always been attracted to his lips, so plump and beautiful, especially his lower lip, still red from earlier.</p>
<p>His ears, then his neck, and to his collar bones. His collar bones looked like they had been carved by a master sculptor. The way the muscles flowed to his shoulders and pectorals were more intricate than the finest tapestry.</p>
<p>His nipples were small under your fingers and dark, though darker after earlier. You smiled as you admired your marks. A couple of tooth marks were visible, and maybe you had been too rough, but he made the most intoxicating sounds.</p>
<p>You traced the valley between his abs leading to his navel, taking a moment to observe his actual abs and the marks you had left on them. There was one mark you were particularly proud of, right on his hip bone.</p>
<p>You were contemplating if you should continue tracing below what the covers had obscured when you noticed him watching you with a sort of fascination.</p>
<p>“You are afraid you won’t get another chance, aren’t you?” he asked, propping himself up on his elbows. You cocked your head, giving him a half-smile.</p>
<p>“You always know what I am thinking,” you said with a regretful tone.</p>
<p>“Then let’s make it one to remember,” he said, pulling you into a series of short intense kisses, laying back, pulling you on top of him. He broke away, his eyes on your lips and a taunting expression on his face as he met your eyes. “Besides, I still need to memorize you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>